Ever After
by obi's girl
Summary: Claire reflects on her life on her wedding day.


**_"Ever After" - Paire "futuristic vignette"_**  
Title: "Ever After"  
Author: **obisgirl**  
Pairing/Character: Peter/Claire  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Claire reflects on her life on her wedding day.

When Claire was younger, she believed in "happily ever after" -- the princess finding her prince charming. Her favorite princess was Cinderella because as a tot, Cinderella's story seemed the most realistic and believable on the Disney stories. And why couldn't it be true anyway?

Her prince charming was waiting a hundred feet or so outside her dressing room. And the way Claire met Peter, it was like Cinderella...sort of. Her father grounded her from going to the homecoming festivities where she would be crowned homecoming queen but she went anyway and met Peter in front of the trophy case. She didn't know who this beautiful stranger was but Claire knew from looking into his eyes that she was somehow connected to him. And she was right.

Two years later after he came into her life, for the first time, for Claire, the future didn't seem gloomy. The love she felt for Peter stopped being one-sided as he admitted to her that he loved her. Claire was overcome with joy as they shared their first kiss as a couple on the couch in his apartment.

It was difficult at first to hide their newfound love from the other heroes, especially Matt. Whenever Peter was around him, it was hard for him to keep his feelings for Claire in check. Finally one day, Matt took Peter aside and asked him if he and Claire were together. Peter was worried at first about his reaction because at 20, Claire was still young. But the former policeman only smiled and slapped his back, telling him how relieved he was that they were finally together because for a long time, he suspected that something was going on.

Shortly after, Peter and Claire came out to the rest of the heroes. They were all gathered at Isaac's studio. Most of them were surprised except for Matt of course but Isaac, (whom Peter and Claire didn't suspect knew anything), seemed to be in on the secret long before, they even realized their feelings for each other.

Peter and Claire asked him about it later and he showed them a medium sized painting he'd done five months ago. It was of Peter ad Claire. They were in Peter's apartment, kissing on the couch. Claire immediately recognized the scene as the day they shared their first kiss. It was supposed to be a private moment between them but there was proof that they really were meant to be together.

Isaac said that he kept the painting as a secret and kind of forgot about it until now. Claire asked if she could have it and he happily handed it to her. 

Then four months later after Claire's 21st birthday, Peter proposed. Claire remembered that day clearly.

It was an unusually quiet week, very rare in their troublesome lives. Peter and Claire were both at home; Claire reclining on the couch, snuggling next to Peter and there was a light drizzle outside. 

Peter kissed Claire's temple, wrapping his arms around her. "You're perfect," he whispered to her, "I love you, Claire,"

Claire turned and looked. She'd always known she loved Peter but something told her that this was different. "And?" she asked.

He smiled partly. "And it took me a long time to realize how much you mean to me," 

Claire leaned back against his chest and entwined her fingers with his. "I've always known how I felt about you, Peter," she mused, "You were the first pure thing in my life," 

"Marry me, Claire," he said.

Claire blinked and turned to face him. She didn't know what to say. Claire loved Peter very much but marriage? Wasn't she still too young for that? As if reading her thoughts, Peter sat up straight and took her hands in his. "Claire, I've thought about this already and I know it can work. We've been roommates for awhile now and I'll still help with your tuition and we don't have to move. We can stay here in the apartment. The only difference will be that we'll be able to legally, share a bed,"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Actually, I was concerned about the age difference and school but I do love you Peter; I love you a lot," she and kissed him, tears in her eyes as she pulled away. "And yes, Peter. Yes,"

Peter grinned and kissed her.

Now, Claire was finishing up putting on her make-up. Nikki had helped her style her hair and brought over her wedding gown to the church; it was a creamy white strapless, low cut silk dress. Angela and Heidi helped her choose it and they insisted that she wear it. Claire was hesitant to buy it because it was so expensive but they bought it for her, and Claire fell in love with the dress.

But as Claire looked at herself in the mirror, there was one thing or rather someone missing from her perfect day. Between preparing for her wedding and schoolwork, he was the last person on her mind. As Claire sat there in her dressing room, she wandered how could she walk down the aisle with no one to guide her. Fathers were always the one to give their daughter away. But hers wasn't there.

Nikki knocking on the door brought Claire out of her reverie. "Claire, are you all right in there? Guests are starting to worry, especially your husband to be," she said.

Claire brushed away tears and applied more make-up. "I'll be out in a few minutes," she promised.

Nikki went back to Peter and told him that Claire was finishing up with her make-up before taking her place on the opposite side as Micah sat with Matt, Isaac, Hiro and Ando and Mohinder. The chapel was actually very empty except for the heroes present but Claire said that she was fine with a small wedding between friends and family. They didn't need to involve the press and other guests they weren't very close with. Nathan smiled at Peter reassuringly. It took some time but Claire finally won him over and Nathan accepted when Peter asked him to be his best man. Claire asked Nikki to be maid of honor.

Finally, the doors to the chapel opened and there was Claire. Time stopped for Peter as he stared at his wife to be walk gracefully down the aisle. The other heroes turned and watched as Claire walk towards Peter. Once she reached Peter's side, he removed her veil. Claire smiled up at him and mouthed to him, "I love you,"

Peter mouthed back to her that he loved her too and then they turned and faced the priest. Although Claire's father wasn't present, it didn't bother her so much anymore because the man she loved was standing across from her and he would always love her and be there for her.

And finally, Claire had her "happily ever after."

The End


End file.
